Forbidden Secrets
This is the fifteenth case made by MrKors71 and the fouth in the monetary center Case Background The victim was the leader of the most important and private club in Darnestown, the Richmen's Club, Gyspy Fantochino, who died in a luxury spa, with all of his skin peeled. The killer was the victim's economic assistant, Justin Hikketbird. Justin have worked for Gyspy for many years and always recieved very little money. Also, he never spent time with his boss. Gyspy hid him from his friends and the club partners. When Justin discovered than his boss was the leader of the club, he got furious. Two days after his discover, Justin threated Gyspy to raise his salary or he would tell everybody his most important secrets. The leader laughed him, and said that nobody would trust him. Justin was really furious and, knowing that his boss was having a spa treatment, he changed his body cream to acid and, hidden, he saw how his boss was dying. Hikketbird was sentenced to life improvement for the gruesome murder of Gyspy Fantochino with no chance of parole. Victim *'Gyspy Fantochino '(Found dead in a spa, with all of his skin peeled) Murder Weapon *'Acid' Killer *'Justin Hikketbird' Suspects *'Franklin Rufiano '(Spa Owner) Age: 46 Height: 5'3 Weight: 191 lbs. Eyes: Grey Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect doesn't have chemical knowledge *The suspect doesn't wear jean shoes *The suspect is arachnofobic *The suspect uses hair spray ---- *'Justin Hikketbird '(Victim's Counter) Age: 43 Height: 5'6 Weight: 146 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect has chemical knowledge *The suspect wears jean shoes *The suspect is arachnofobic *The suspect uses hair spray ---- *'Renan Fiwwot '(Club Member) Age: 25 Height: 6'0 Weight: 154 lbs. Eyes: Grey Blood: A- Profile *The suspect doesn't have chemical knowledge *The suspect wears jean shoes *The suspect is arachnofobic *The suspect uses hair spray ---- *'Stephen Guerwoth '(Victim's Butler) Age: 34 Height: 6'2 Weight: 164 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect has chemical knowledge *The suspect wears jean shoes *The suspect is arachnofobic *The suspect uses hair spray ---- *'Daphne Utymei '(Community Garden Owner) Age: 43 Height: 5'4 Weight: 129 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: O+ Profile *The suspect has chemical knowledge *The suspect wears jean shoes *The suspect isn't arachnofobic *The suspect uses hair spray ---- Killer's Profile *The killer has chemical knowledge *The killer wears jean shoes *The killer is arachnofobic *The killer uses hair spray *The killer is 43 years old Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Luxury Spa (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Document, Briefcase) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer has chemical knowledge) (Murder Weapon Found) *Examine Broken Document (Result: Spa Rules) *Talk with Franklin about his spa *Examine Briefcase (Result: Code Unlocked) *Analyze Documents (06:00:00) *Talk to the victim's counter about the murder *Investigate Luxury Spa (Clues: Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Result: Address) *Investigate Richmen's Club (Clues: Trash Bag, Broken Picture) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Phone Number) *Talk to the club member about the murder *Examine Broken Picture (Result: Victim's Painting) *Examine Painting Shoeprint (Result: Jeans Shoes Print) *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *See why the victim's butler needs your help. (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Comunity Garden (Clues: Torn Note, Pile of Leaves) *Talk to the gardener about the victim *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Reminder Note) *Talk with Franklin about the note *Discover why Renan and Gyspy fought *Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Handkerchief) *Examine Handkerchief (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Substance (09:00:00) (KP: The killer uses hair spray) *Show Daphne the handkerchief *Investigate Tea Table (Result: Survelliance Camera) *Examine Survelliance Camera (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Camera (06:00:00) (KP: The killer is arachnofobic) *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *See if Stephen can helps you (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Plantations (Clues: Notebook) *Examine Notebook (Result: Forgive Note) *Give the note to Daphne *See if Justin can helps you (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Richmen's Club (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Phot (Result: Fight Photo) *Talk with Franklin about the photo *Talk with Renan about the photo *Investigate Bathtub Corner (Clues: Strange Bottle) *Examine Strange Bottle (Result: Acid Sample) *Analyze Sample (06:00:00) (KP: The killer is 43 years old) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Helps Stephen with his problem *Investigate Luxury Spa (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Paycheck) *Analyze Paycheck (06:00:00) *Give the paycheck to Stephen (Reward: 40 XP) *See why Rufiano is causing problems *Investigate Richmen's Club (Clues: Torn Papers) *Examine Torn Paper's (Result: Victim's Will) *Analyze Victim's Will (06:00:00) *Share your results with Franklin (Reward: Burger) *Talk with Daphne about her plants *Examine Daphne Description (Result: Teroditia Flower) *Investigate Comunity Garden (Clues: Daphne's Flower) *Analyze Flower (06:00:00) *Give the flower back to its owner (Reward: Sun Hat/'Dirty Overalls') *Go to Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases